


A Midsummer Nightmare

by psychosiis



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mentioned Dojima and Nanako, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosiis/pseuds/psychosiis
Summary: “Why? Isn’t that obvious? The way you’ve been tempting me, the only surprise should be that this hadn’t happened sooner. I’m a man of limited patience, after all.”





	A Midsummer Nightmare

“This is very naughty of you, Souji-chan.”

The words only elicited a strangled sob from the silver haired boy, his teeth gritted under a calloused hand to keep him from calling for help. 

“What would Dojima-san think of you if he knew you were getting off in his living room? Hah, he’d probably kick you out like the whore you are.”

Adachi’s words made the teen shudder, the idea of being tossed out by his uncle as well as his parents was a thought he hadn’t wanted to entertain.

Adachi knew that, he was sure.

“Or maybe he’d want to use you himself. I bet it’s been awhile, he’s probably pretty damn pent up,” The detective muttered his words in Souji’s ear, and the teen could easily feel Adachi’s breath against his skin. It was gross. Wrong.

Yet, Souji wasn’t entirely sure how he’d ended up this way, pants bunched up around his knees, wrists pinned behind his back in too-tight cuffs, face pressed against the table underneath him. The fabric of the horribly cheap suit pressed against his back, keeping him from struggling too much, as the detectives free hand worked agonisingly over his dick. It hurt more than anything, he wasn’t hard, and clearly that bothered Adachi, but how could he possibly get it up like this?  
Last he’d remembered, Souji was correcting Nanako’s homework in the living room after putting her to bed. He guessed he must’ve fallen asleep as well at some point, and clearly hadn’t woken up when Dojima had gotten home.  
But, even if he had fallen asleep on the floor, this wasn’t usually what one would expect to wake up to.  
A chuckle from Adachi regained the tired boy’s attention, an unsettling sound he’d never expected from the bumbling fool his uncle seemed ever so fond of. Souji’s uncle may be a bit rough around the edges, but he knew Dojima wouldn’t bring Adachi anywhere near Nanako if he’d known the other was even minutely capable of such a thing.  
Another sob threatened at his lips, even muffled, it was embarrassing. Souji had never been one to show his emotions, preferring to keep to himself with those things, but he couldn’t help the tears weighing in his eyes. Couldn’t keep them from spilling down his face.  
And he definitely couldn’t stop Adachi from noticing this.

“You’re much cuter like this,” Adachi’s voice seemed off, like he was a completely different person, “kids should be more honest with themselves.”  
Not waiting for a reaction, Adachi continued, “You and those shitty dead eyes of yours.. it would be better if you acted like this more often, it’s your own fault for trying to act like an adult, always distracting me from work. Do you normally flirt with older men, or just me?”

Either Adachi was shitfaced drunk, or was saying these things to mess with him, because Souji couldn’t recall a single time he’d “flirted” with the detective. If anything, it was the opposite. Souji wasn’t fond of Adachi like the Dojima’s were, he’d never liked the sloppy work ethic, and living situation to match. The silver haired boy found Adachi rather off-putting if anything. Were it up to him, the detective wouldn’t be allowed to talk to Nanako at all. He was a pretty shitty influence, even before all this.

“Is this not enough for you, whore? Maybe you wanted something else,” The hand trying, and failing, to jerk him off finally relented, not that Souji had any time to feel even remotely relieved before Adachi’s fingers pressed roughly at his ass, which was just enough to put a little fight back in the teen. Panicked squirming was all Souji could really manage in his position, and in the end it was a fruitless effort, Adachi just letting him tire himself out again. Were they in the TV world, Souji had every confidence he could get the detective off him, but here, all he had was a moderate amount of stamina, which had definitely decreased as of late, due to his overly busy schedule, and the fatigue that followed. He was so tired he fell asleep in the living room in the first place, and he clearly needed a lot more rest before he could even think about getting free from Adachi.  
The detective waited for him to still again, only once Souji went limp did he push a finger inside the boy, not stopping until he was knuckle deep. The sobs the teen had been struggling to hold back finally broke loose, and Souji just wished he could disappear, he’d never felt quite so small, so powerless. Not even the day his parents had forsaken him to live in this shithole of a town. 

“ ‘Dachi..” A weak, muffled voice finally spoke up, “..why?”

It was a miracle Adachi even understood the words, but not really countable as a victory of any kind in this situation. If anything, it was really just another loss to tally up.

“Why?” Another finger was mercilessly shoved inside the boy, not even pausing for the inevitable crying to start before adding a third, “Isn’t that obvious? The way you’ve been tempting me, the only surprise should be that this hadn’t happened sooner. I’m a man of limited patience, after all.”

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to hear the lies in his voice. It was obvious the detective didn’t really think that. In fact, Souji knew that Adachi was aware of his distaste towards him, but this was a rather extreme response to Souji’s passive disdain.  
Anything else Souji would’ve tried to say was drowned out by the horridly pained groan that followed Adachi’s movement, fingers spreading inside him, causing only pain and nausea.  
A nausea that only worsened when he felt Adachi grinding up against his backside.

Souji wanted to ask -- beg the detective to stop, but he wouldn’t bother to waste his breath and further degrade himself. Not that he could just sit there and take it, he’d find a way to get out of this.  
He had to.  
And soon, as the fingers filling him disappeared, followed by a fumbling sound.  
Souji thrashed, trying to find some momentum to kick Adachi away, as the head of the detectives cock took no time to force its way in.  
It hurt like hell, and whatever pitiful sound he’d managed in response fell on deaf ears. Souji wanted to scream, but even if he did, the idea of Nanako seeing something like this was enough to keep him silent.  
Well, as much as he possibly could. 

“Giving up so soon? Or did it really take this long for your situation to sink in? No matter,” The detective spoke, pausing to shove the rest of himself in, “Shit, that’s tight.. And here I thought a whore like you would be all used up already.”

It was strange how such a thing could hurt worse than any shadow attack Souji had faced, and he’d gotten his fair share of injuries in that world, but the pain was tolerable in comparison to the humiliation. Souji didn’t know if he’d be able to face his friends again, what kind of brilliant leader would end up like this, after all.  
If they knew they’d surely abandon him too.

To make matters worse, Adachi was impatient, and had made it abundantly clear he didn’t care about Souji’s well being. For all his talk, the detective hadn’t been laid in awhile, and that was obvious to the persona-user, even when his mind went blank of everything but searing pain. Adachi didn’t give him a moments reprieve before thrusting into him like a horny mutt, unrhythmic and harsh. He was seeing red, the hand over his mouth seemed to grip tighter as the man panted heavily above him, the other squeezing his hip hard enough to bruise.  
Souji would’ve considered himself lucky that it was easily coverable, if Adachi didn’t bite down on his neck to muffle his own pleasured grunts, and even without looking, Souji knew it drew blood.  
Not as easy to cover.  
That bastard knew it, too. 

At this point, Souji could care less if Adachi saw him crying, and instead, gritting his teeth so the other wouldn’t hear the pathetic, pained cries bubbling in his throat. He was desperate to retain at least that much dignity, and surely Adachi wouldn’t take his hand away to risk the teen calling for assistance. For all his big talk, Souji was pretty sure -- sure his uncle wouldn’t be very happy if he saw Adachi doing this to his nephew. Sure, Dojima may not be all that close with Souji, since he was never home, (and when he was he was usually under-the-table drunk) but in the very least it would piss just about anyone off to be woken up in the middle of the night.

“It’s pretty damn rude to ignore someone during sex,” Adachi spoke up, mouth grazing the teens neck as he spoke, “Didn’t your parents teach you any manners? Or maybe that’s the reason they got rid of you, because you’re an insufferable brat. I’d teach you some damn manners myself if your fucking uncle didn’t run me around like a slave. I guess you can apologise to me for him, you are related after all.”

Souji growled, or at least attempted to, but whatever sound came out pushed the detective over the edge, a second bite to the boy’s neck keeping him quiet. A moment passed before Adachi finally pulled out, letting his cum spill down Souji’s legs. Putting himself together, Adachi put Souji’s pants back on, muttering something about how they stuck to the back of the teens thighs that Souji was probably glad he missed.

“Let’s do this again sometime.”

And with that, Adachi left the boy handcuffed, and bent over the table.

He was going to be late to school tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 2am and wrote this.  
> It’s ok I hate myself too.


End file.
